The Vampire Hunter's Story
by Padfoot the epic GLOWSTICK
Summary: No mater what happened, Steve and Darren were best friends once. So is it really that strange they both had the same idea?
1. Chapter 1

I had no idea if I was gonna post this 'cause I tend to write REALLY strange stuff during school review. You should have seen the other thing I you like it!

* * *

The car lights flashed, reflecting off puddles in the street as I walked in the rain. Then the car drove through it, splashing water everywhere. The rain kept falling, soaking anyone who was stupid enough to be out that night. I guess I'm just anouther one of those idiots. I ran away during a thunder storm didnt I?  
It's been a week since I last saw my former best friend, I week since I said I'd kill him.  
I know what your thinking, "oh no! He's the bad guy of the story!" That's not true! I swear it isn't. He is. Darren Shan used to be my best friend. Until the day we met the vampire.  
You see, I wanted to become a vampire. Pretty stupid but I had a reason. I wanted to get out of my house and I didn't want to wait. I guess Darren followed me 'cause some how he knew. He heard two things that I wish he hadn't. He heard me ask, and he heard me be rejected. The stupid vampire seems to think I have "evil blood" what ever the heck that is.  
Then he went behind my back and became a vampire and pretended to die.  
I'm the only one who knows he's alive. And I'm planing on keeping it that way.  
The next night I ran away.  
I have some money. I can do this. Right?  
I'm curentaly staying in a hotel on the edge of town.  
Sadly, I still have to go to school at the moment so I'm writing this instead of paying atention in history. It's not like I'm actually going to need this crap when I leave.  
Oh yeah, my names Steve Leopard.

before anyone says anything I know that's not his real last name but Kim using it for a future plan I have. I know it's short. But this is more of the introduction to the story. Review and tell me what ya think!

peace!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! For some odd reason I really wanted to update this tonight so I turned on simple plan and started typing. I listened to untitled about five times for this chapter and the last one. Then a whole bunch of happy songs to soooo... Yeah. Simple pLAN has good songs for writing anything!**

**moving away from my obsession, hope you like the story!**

**oh yeah and one thing, this story does involve a few language issues but are you really surprised? It's told from Steve's point of view and besides, my rule is that if I've heard a teacher say it surfing school I can say it. So just saying that s you don't freak out!**

* * *

Today I saw Darren's younger sister, Annie. This threw everything off track.  
It's not that I have anything against Annie. Sure, she almost killed me, but that was an accident, right?  
I felt really bad seeing her so sad. Every time I've seen her since Darren 'died' she's been crying. I almost want to tell her he's alive.  
I saw her while I was walking to the hotel I was currently staying in.  
"Steve!" She yelled behind me. "Wait up!"  
I stood walking and turned around. She ran up to me. "Steve, I'm so glad your here!" She cried hugging me. "I haven't seen you since...since...the funeral." She whispered the last part and started crying. I stood there awkwardly. What do you do when you previous best friends little sister comes and hugs you and starts crying? Eventually she stopped and looked up at me.  
"Sorry." She whispered. "I just miss him so much."  
"Annie?" Mrs Shan called from down the street. "Who's that?"  
"Sh*t." I muttered.  
"Steve?" She said in disbelief. "What are you doing here? I have to call your mom. She's been so worried about you."  
"Please don't." I said quickly. But my protests made no difference to her. She instantly had her phone out and my mom was on the phone.  
Less than 10 minuets later I was sitting in my moms car. It smelled like crap in there. What was she doing while I was gone? Did she turn it into a portable bathroom? I decided against asking. I probably don't ever want to know.  
So now I've locked my self in my room. Better than being anywhere near her and her boyfriend. Besides, this is the best place to figure out a plan to get out of here.

* * *

** Pb:Hope you liked it! **

**SL: why doesn't Darren sparkle?**

**PB: why are you more random than I am?**

**SL: it's a talent awesome people have.**

**BOTH: REVEIW!**

**PB: I update faster with them!**


End file.
